


Trusting

by Cherrakinn



Series: The Puppeteer [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But only a little, Manipulation, Shhh dwbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrakinn/pseuds/Cherrakinn
Summary: Just a bit of discussion on safety





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> also if anyone wants, [Here's the drabble prompt on Tumblr!](https://erakin.tumblr.com/post/187985071223/drabble-list-2)
> 
> Another tumblr I use, for JUST my stuff, is [Cherrychalkup!](https://cherrychalkup.tumblr.com/)

Some level of independence was always important. If people felt like they were being controlled, they rebelled. History proved that. If you wanted real control, then you work to ensure that someone believed your encouragement supported a choice they would be making anyway.  
  
“I still don’t think you going out that late is a good idea. Lots of people get hurt when they stay out that late, _especially_ if they’re alone. And I know you’ll end up walking home alone, y’know?”  
  
“I don’t think it’s as big of a deal as you’re thinking it is. I’ve done it plenty of times before.”  
  
It was annoying to try and rely on them coming around to your choices, though. Figuring out how to get them to agree was a pain, but it _was_ interesting, at least. After a long few moments he sighed, crossing his arms.  
  
“Alright. I trust you. Just don’t get in trouble while you’re out, yeah? Then I have to get you out of it.”  
  
Watching the other light up in a big grin at his agreement was nice, if a little frustrating to know that his give was what made them happy. Maybe that was worth poking at later when he had time.  
  
“Then I’ll just be careful! And don’t worry, most of the night I’ll be with friends anyway!” A kiss on the cheek for him, and then they turned and darted out of the apartment with a wave.  
  
Oh well. He had a phone call to make and a text to send. After all, if someone didn’t show them how dangerous it was, they’d find out eventually anyway. If it wasn’t now, though, no one would be around to save them when they did.  
  
There’s a short few rings before the line picks up.  
  
“What do _you_ want?”  
  
“I’ve got someone I need you to keep an eye out for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who could they be calling??? Hmm I wonder


End file.
